Arthas' Wonderful Time
by Lord Mendasuit
Summary: Instead of being a spoiled brat when Uther says no to the Purge of Stratholme, Arthas decides to wait. After all, they'll all be zombies in like a minute anyway, it's not like he's not gonna get to kill a whole bunch of stuff anyway. Thus, he has a wonderful time stomping his way through an army of zombies.


Arthas crossed his arms, as Uther denied him the chance to stop this plague before it began. "Okay, then. Fine. We won't purge the city. Give me five minutes and it will be overrun with zombies. If you've got any other ideas that can save this city in the next few seconds..."

Uther frowned, but found himself incapable of answering.

As Arthas said, in just five minutes, Stratholme was overrun by the undead.

Arthas had a wonderful time killing lots of the undead. Mal'Ganis should've thought twice before staffing his army with weakling zombies.

Unfortunately, he was disturbing his own allies.

"Hello my dear friends! Well, here I am, purging at last! And it feels so wonderful to be here with you, on the first uprising I crush!"

Arthas said, as he threw a one armed hug around a zombie, whose neck he proceded to break in one swift motion.

"I'm so happy, aha!" Arthas yelled, bringing his hammer down on an approaching zombie, "happy go lucky, me, I just go my way, living everyday!"

Uther felt his gloved hand hit his forehead as he and the knights behind him followed behind Arthas' happy dash.

"I don't worry! Worrying don't agree, things that bother you, never bother me!" he continued, yelling like a lunatic as he jumped into a massive gathering of zombies, spinning around with his hammer held at a distance, causing a tornado of destruction that swept around them.

"Dammit, Arthas!" Jaina looked on in horror as a horde of zombies came crashing down on Arthas, but the deranged Prince merely swung his hammer at the ground, catching one on the foot, then using his hammer to vault over them.

"Things that bother you, never bother me!" Arthas called at Jaina from the air, before he began to fall down, "I feel happy and fine!" he added, as he came rushing down, stomping on the head of a zombie and breaking their ranks. "HAHA!" he yelled, squashing a zombie with his maul.

"Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight, having a wonderful time~!"

Arthas raised his hammer and, opening the book all paladins are required to carry around everywhere, chanted for a second before the image of something akin to an angel flashed above him, bringing the six knights that Uther had insisted on bringing along back to life.

"Have got a lot, don't need you lot, killing by the dozen!" Arthas re-started his rhythm as the knights began to follow his unstoppable advancing rampage, "living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight, having a wonderful time!"

This time, the knights, now well and truly swept up by Arthas' holy fervor, yelled in wild approval as their horses trampled upon the zombies and their lances pierced the foul creatures.

"Just take it from me, I'm just as free as any daughter," Arthas spoke, almost gesturing to the knights, but he was busy fighting off the undead that had pounced on him, by kicking their sheens. "I do what I like to, just what I like to, and how I love it!"

Arthas had truly found joy in slaughtering masses of the undead, and it was infectious, as even Jaina had begun to use her magic to the tune of the deranged prince's deranged, cheerful song.

"I'm right here to slay, when I'm old and gray, I'll be right in my prime!" Arthas spoke, moonwalking into a group of the undead, who didn't quite know how to do damage to him, as he was surrounded by the holy aura of his divine shield. "Living in the sunlight," he began, putting an arm around one zombie, which flinched at the touch of the prince, "loving in the moonlight," he added, throwing an arm around another, and pulling them both close, "having a wonderful time!" he finished, crushing both of their skulls under his armpits.

And so, it continued throughout the night, until finally, as the last dregs of the undead scourge was made unable to present a threat, came a rush of the actually threatening undead.

"I do what I like to, just what I like to and how I lo~ve it!" Uther finally sang, allowing himself to get swept up by the Prince's joy at the last minute, and almost happily dealing with the last of the Undead on his own.

Mal'Ganis was mystified on where his plans had gone so wrong, and was not precissely looking forward to having to report to Archimonde about this colossal failure.

"Ah, isn't this a lovely band?" Arthas asked, gesturing towards the six knights who by now were seasoned undead slayers, as the elves took care of their wounds. "And what a thrill tonight was!"

Uther frowned. "Arthas, we are not starting a crusade against the undead without at least checking it with your father first."

"Oh, poo," Arthas said, pouting.


End file.
